La Chance est de votre Côté
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: Alina has always excelled in her classes at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but before her fifth year she decides to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Befriending many new people on the way, while facing many challenges.
1. Worries of Sorting

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, Alina Ward and characters you may not recognise. Everything else is thanks to the wonderful and imaginative J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Come down to the party, there are plenty of kids down there that are near your own age." Alina's mother shouted from outside the locked, bedroom door.

"Mum! I feel too dressed up! Not to mention that this dress is completely ridiculous. I can't believe you bought this for me. I mean seriously, who would design a dress like this?" Alina shouted to her mother. She was staring down at the deep purple, mermaid styled dress that had peacock feathers randomly placed and different shaped and coloured jewels lining the top. The one shoulder strap was wide and placed on it was probably the biggest feather of all.

"That dress was very expensive young lady! Besides this is what happens when _you_ under dress for these kind of dinner parties." Her mother told her.

"What if I promise to pick out a nice dress?" Alina asked. She refused to walk out of her room wearing this dreaded dress.

"No. Not this time. Now come out of your room before I make you come out," Her mother threatened, "You've already had your chances of dressing yourself."

Alina rolled her eyes and scoffed at her mother's decision. She hated when her mother made a fuss about her clothes, which was most of the time. Her mother just didn't understand her fashion sense.

"Don't make me get my wand out or you will be sorry." Alina's mum stated sternly.

"Fine." Alina huffed and opened the door. She slowly came out from behind the door. Her dark brown hair was curled and was up in a half-do with her side bangs swept to the side. Her makeup was perfect. Her olive skin was flawless and she had put a spell on her black eyeliner and mascara so that they wouldn't run, her lips were shiny and shimmery from her treasured peach lip-gloss, and her cheeks held a slight pink tint.

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning," Mrs. Ward told her daughter, "Now." She paused for a second before continuing. "Let me see your shoes."

Alina rolled her eyes, but showed her mom anyways. She peeked her foot from out under the dress to show off a pair of silver high heels.

"Perfect. Go down and have some fun dear." Her mother told her and walked away to leave Alina standing there for a second before she followed her mother down the steps into the entrance hallway of the Ward's manor.

"Ms. Ward how are you?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"Well, hello there Mr. Krum. I am well, thanks for asking. How about yourself?" Alina asked her cousin Viktor Krum, who smirked at her.

Whenever the two met up at fancy dinner parties they were on their best behavior. It was their way of mocking all the other adults that surrounded them.

"Ah, that is good to hear," he told her as he politely took her hand when she was on the last step and kissed it, "I am quite well, happy that I get to see you one last time before you leave for Hogwarts."

"Why are you so happy about me going to Hogwarts? Surely you aren't happy to see me go. There must be a girl there or something that you fancy." I said.

Viktor blushed, but turned away from his cousin as he lead her into the great hall where a bunch of people were talking and getting something to eat, while there were waiters serving drinks and coming around with small appetizers and sweets.

"I enjoyed staying there during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But, not everyone is as nice as they would like you to believe. They simply act that way to your face and try to suck up."

"Well, you're famous so that really isn't anything new. People are always sucking up to you. And come off it, we _all_ know there's a girl involved. You write to her regularly!" Alina told her cousin.

She had seen the many photos of him with the girls from Hogwarts- and also Beauxbatons' girls. But there was only one girl who he always wrote to. Just one and he never mentioned her name.

"Whatever, how has your holiday been?"

"Don't try to change the topic on me."

"That well? Sounds fun. Been playing a bit of Quidditch have-"

"Alina? Alina Ward?" a young, blond guy asked. He wasn't exactly young, he was around Alina's age. He was tall, skinny but muscular with clear, pale blue eyes and bleach blond hair.

"Yes, that would be me." Alina said as she watched her cousin walk away to go and talk to someone else that he knew.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. It's nice to finally meet you. We'll be going to Hogwarts together." Draco told her.

Alina smiled, "That's wonderful! Do you like it there?"

"It's alright. The teachers are a bit wack- especially Dumbledore and a lot of students are just a bunch of blithering idiots." Draco told her with a sneer.

Alina rolled her eyes, "Just great. Just what I need- more wacked up teachers. Except I have heard that Dumbledore is quite brilliant."

Draco lowered his voice, "Brilliant but a complete lunatic," he stopped whispering, "And he completely favors Potter and his gang."

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that would be him. He's nothin' special though." Draco said.

"Interesting," Alina continued, "What do you mean his 'gang'?"

"Well everyone at Hogwarts refers to Potter and his two sidekicks, Weasley and Granger, as the Golden Trio. A bit pathetic if you ask me."

Alina nodded her head understandingly, "So they're like the popular clique in all the muggle movies?"

Draco gave Alina a questioning look at which she just shrugged at. There was an awkward pause before Draco opened his mouth again to speak.

"So, I've heard rumors that your parents went to Hogwarts, and your grandparents. Why didn't you go there?"

"Ah, I was wondering when someone would ask me that- yes thank you that would be lovely." Alina said as one of the waiters came by to offer a drink. "Well you see," she continued after taking a quick sip, "We moved to France, well we were basically on the border between France and Italy, when I was eleven and a half- yes I know, late birthday. So, instead of Hogwarts sending me a letter to join them I got a letter from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"But I didn't see you during the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Draco interrupted.

"No, no- that's because, well you see during that year I got into some trouble and I had to have a private tutor come and teach me. Actually, I had about three, but still."

"What sort of trouble?"

"That, I shall not mention." Alina told him.

"Oh darling, there you are! We were just looking for you."Alina's father exclaimed as he quickly walked up to his daughter. His wife followed right behind him.

"We would like you to meet someone. Follow us." She said and grabbed Alina's hand as she pulled her away from Draco and towards another boy around her age with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Draco, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" Mr. Ward asked and the two walked away, going to look for Lucius.

"Alina, this is Thomas. Thomas, Alina. You two are going to be at Hogwarts together!" Mrs. Ward exclaimed as Alina rolled her eyes at her mum's behavior. "Thomas is also transferring- hopefully you two will become great friends."

"Sorry 'bout her." Alina told Thomas as her mother walked away to chat to some elderly lady.

"It's all right. So, what year will you be in?" Thomas asked, grabbing a small piece of cheese offered to him.

"I'll be in my fifth year. What about you?" she asked, shaking her at the waiter.

"Same here!" He exclaimed, "I'm just worried about being sorted though. My cousins go there and all of them are sorted in Hufflepuff, but what if I don't get sorted into that house? They've been joking around about it, but it worries me."

Alina smiled a reassuring smile at him, "I'm sure you'll be fine. There's no guarantee of what house you'll be in, but each house has its upside."

"They all hate Slytherin though, except for my mum though- she was in Slytherin. My dad didn't go to Hogwarts so he doesn't understand. Anyways, what house was your family mostly in?"

"My mom was in Slytherin, but my dad was in Ravenclaw. And two of my aunts were in Hufflepuff, but their children weren't- well except one. One of them married a muggle- so he doesn't really know anything about it and the other's husband was in Gryffindor. And my uncle was also in Ravenclaw. So, our family has been in every house."

Thomas was staring at Alina with wide eyes, "Bloody hell. So I guess it wouldn't really matter what house you got sorted into."

"No, no not really. Mother is hoping that I'll be in Slytherin- she can see it happening she tells me so. But she knows that might not be the case. I'm also very intelligent and I love to read, so it could be Ravenclaw. But I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

Thomas smiled, "Maybe we'll be in the same house. Although- I don't think I'm quite Slytherin material. Maybe Ravenclaw though. I love reading as well and my marks are quite outstanding."

"Lovely. Hopefully and if we're not we should hang out anyways." She smiled.

"Definitely." He told her and they continued to talk about other things that they liked to do.

Eventually they moved into the parlor where there were a lot less people. When they opened the doors they were met with stares from the older guests that had come to get away from all the loud noise.

"So tell me again what happened? Did you loss the match or did you make up for it?" Alina asked. They were talking about a game of Quidditch that Thomas had played over the summer that hadn't begun or ended in a good way.

"We won, but every member had at least one broken bone in their body. One had to even go out and buy a new broom 'cause he smashed it."

"Blimey. I've never seen a game of Quidditch go down like that. I know Quidditch is a brutal game, but never have I seen that much violence! I've once been to a game where it lasted weeks though, but never something as brutal as that." Alina couldn't believe it. "Were you playing with muggers and criminals?"

"No, bloody hell no! I'm not insane- I wouldn't ask a bunch of strangers out on the street to come and play a round of Quidditch with us."

"Alina. Thomas." Lucius Malfoy nodded curtly, walking into the parlor, "Alina your parents have been looking everywhere for you. They want you to go into the great hall, they have a cake there for you to celebrate."

Alina stood up right away, her dress making a whishing noise, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Oh and I met your son tonight, he was very polite." She told him as she walked out with Thomas following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Here's the first chapter, I hope you all liked it(: Please tell me if there was anything I could change or any grammarspelling mistakes that I missed, I would appreciate that very much. Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon because I already have it typed up.**

**-Kathleen**


	2. The Ride to Hogwarts School of Magic

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, Alina Ward and characters you may not recognise. Everything else is thanks to the wonderful and imaginative J.K. Rowling, who was clever enough to think up the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Good bye dear." Mrs. Ward said giving her daughter a crushing hug. Mr. Ward stood back watching his wife but finally pulled her away gently and gave his daughter a kiss on top of her head, wishing her good luck and a safe journey.

Alina smiled up at her parents before boarding the train and looking to find an empty apartment. Eventually she came upon one near the back and sat down after she put her bag up on the shelf. She looked out the window and spotted her parents standing with all the other students' parents as the train started to pull away. She turned away from looking out the window when she heard the compartment door opening.

"Would you mind if we sat with you? All the other compartments are full." A bushy, brown haired girl asked. Behind her there were two boys. One had bright red hair and the other, jet black.

"No that's fine. Go ahead." Alina told her, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Thank you. Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger." The girl told her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Alina, Alina Ward."

"Are you new here?" Hermione asked, "I haven't seen you around the castle before. And you don't look like you're a first year."

"Yes. I am new here. Transfer student." Alina said with a small smile. "And if you don't mind me asking, but who are you two?"

Both boys looked up at her from whispering. The redhead seemed surprised that Alina would include him in conversation and Harry seemed a bit shocked that she didn't know who he was, but Ron answered right away.

"Ron Weasley." The redhead said, giving her a small, almost painful smile.

Alina smiled back at him brightly and then turned her direction to Harry. For a minute he didn't say anything, thinking that she would recognize him.

"Is he deaf or something?" Alina asked, glancing at Hermione, "Not to be rude or anything."

"No, I'm not. Sorry 'bout that. I'm Harry- just Harry." He said quickly when Alina looked at him questioningly because he didn't give her a last name.

"Nice to meet you Ron Weasley and Harry, just Harry." Alina smiled once again and decided that it would be best if she left the three alone, they seemed eager to talk about something. The way Harry kept glancing back and forth between Ron and Hermione told her so.

After about a minute or so of staring out the window something dawned on her. "Wait a minute!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Granger. Weasley. And Potter!" she pointed at all three of them as she said their names, "Of course, how could I have been so silly. I should have known it was you Harry. I can be so bloody thick sometimes for a witch who has O's in every class." Alina smiled as she continued. "I don't mean to be bothersome- I can tell you three have much to discuss- so it looks, but - er, I was wondering if you would be so kind to tell me a bit more about Hogwarts and the houses. Of course I already know most about Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"Oh, uhm of course- I don't see why not." Hermione said and began telling her how the sorting hat decides what house you should be in and that there are four to choose from. Alina knew that part, of course and most of the other information. After discussing the characteristics of each house and the teachers, along with classes Alina had a question for the Golden Trio.

"What house are you guys in?"

"Gryffindor." Harry told her. Hermione and Ron smiled proudly when he told Alina.

"Oh cool." She told them, not knowing what else to say. She wasn't sure if they would be quite as kind to her if she got sorted into Slytherin.

"Being curious-may I ask where you're transferring from?" this question came from Hermione who was smiling shyly.

"Beauxbatons." Alina replied.

"Really? So I guess you stayed here last year and liked it so much better?" Hermione asked me. Ron and Harry simply stared at me, they weren't expecting that answer.

"No actually. You see I didn't come here last year. I, uh, got into some trouble." Alina laughed. "That was very interesting watching them decide what to do with me. They weren't expecting a student, even me, to get into trouble the first day back. Especially when we had come off holiday early to leave for the Triwizard Tournament."

"You got into trouble your first day back?" Hermione exclaimed as Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time, "Bloody hell (Ron's wording)! Not even we've managed that."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Second year."

That seemed to remind the boys of something, "Oh yea. Second year we flew a car to school instead of taking the train (because Dobby sealed off the entrance- Harry added helpfully) and seven Muggles saw us. We were sure we were going to be expelled." Ron said, telling me the story.

"You drove, er, flew a car to school? What happened-"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted suddenly, "We're prefects and we're late for the meeting. Oh how could I forget something like that? Sorry Harry and Alina- we've got to go." Hermione said as she was gesturing Ron out, "It was nice to meet you." She rushed out, Ron following her (who rolled his eyes and looked slightly guilty) and slammed the compartment door shut. There was a roar of pain from Ron, whose fingers had been jammed and Alina quickly got up opening the door further.

"Bloody…fuck…hell. Damn it Hermione watch what you're doing! We're already late- no point in rushing when we'll be only another five minutes!" Ron roared angrily.

"Don't say those words Ronald Weasley! How dare you- there are children on this train!" Hermione shouted at him.

Alina looked over at Harry when people started to come out of their own compartments to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Is this normal for them?" she asked.

"They fight, but I've never heard Hermione say anything about his cussing- well Ron has never cursed this much in front of her." Harry informed her.

"I think we should stop this then before anything really bad happens."

"Agreed."

Harry grabbed Ron by the arms, while Alina went up to Hermione and tried to get her to calm down and remind her about the meeting. After awhile Hermione finally got a grip on herself and started to walk towards the front of the train to the meeting. Ron took awhile to cool off, but when his fingers stopped throbbing with pain he went to the meeting, giving glares to anybody who was still watching him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I heard him ask loudly halfway down the hall.

"Get out of my way Weasley." Came a sneer and Draco pushed past him and came strutting towards me. "Nice to see you again Alina. Potter." He glared.

"Oh Draco, hey." Alina said awkwardly.

"Guess you got sucked in Potter's gang." He said, still glaring at Harry.

"No, they needed a place to sit." I told him.

"Get lost Potter." Draco said.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Harry asked.

"I think anyone who's saner then you can tell you what to do. And seeing as the things you've been saying about the Dark Lord are far from sane…" Draco trailed off, smirking.

Alina had to hold Harry back from attacking Draco, so we didn't cause another commotion- and she had a feeling that this commotion would be a lot worse than the one before.

"Guys cut it out. Come on." Alina said, trying not to take either side, "Do you really want to get detention for starting a fight on the train on your first day back?"

"Come on Alina, let's go." Draco told me, backing off.

Alina didn't move and still kept her hold on Harry, "Well, all my stuff is in there." She said, gesturing towards the compartment with her head. She also didn't want to leave Harry by himself.

"I'll get it." Draco said and walked into the little compartment to grab Alina's bags. "Is this all of yours?"

Alina nodded her head and stood watching Draco try and figure out how to move all the bags.

"How did you carry all this- more importantly why do you have this many bags on you?" he asked.

Alina shrugged her shoulders, "Mom wanted to make sure I was prepared and packed these bags herself so I wouldn't get bored on the way here. And she didn't want to make an extension charm on the one bag. Besides, she _always_ over packs for the smallest of things."

"Wait here. I'm going to get Crabbe and Goyle and tell them to come and get your stuff. Don't move."Draco instructed Alina who nodded in return and when he walked out after giving Harry a nasty look and was no longer in sight Alina quickly closed the door and pulled the shades down.

"You're friends with Malfoy?" Harry asked Alina when they had been sitting down for awhile.

She noted that his face was red and he had clenched his fist shut, "I wouldn't say we're friends. More like acquaintances. I just met him the other night."

"Sounds like you've known each other a bit more than that."

"What's it to you Harry? You just met me and I don't see you treating me like we've just met. Who do you care who I hang out with?" Alina asked, losing her temper.

Harry gave her a look, not able to respond.

"Sorry. I lose my temper easily. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that." Alina said, biting her lip and looking at Harry.

Harry, not knowing what to say, simply nodded his head and stared out the window. After a few moments Alina sighed and went to pull up the shades on the door. She really didn't mind if the two boys Draco sent arrived. It was probably going to be less awkward if she sat with them instead of Harry.

But after waiting awhile, and the boys never coming, Alina started to get bored. She had tried to start a conversation with Harry, but he didn't feel like talking. After a few awkward minutes she got out her notebook and something to write with and began to scribble things down. Her head was filled with ideas about things to write. It didn't matter if it was informational or if it was for fun because she wrote both down. However, after awhile she got tired and started to doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter! OK. So I know Ron and Hermione weren't late for their prefects meeting in the beginning of the book, but I needed Alina to meet all three of them at once on the train and I could only do that if Ron and Hermione were late, because of course she needs some friends. Anyways, you'll soon know what house Alina is going to be sorted in and all her classes. Anyways- hope you enjoyed!**

**-Kathleen**


End file.
